This invention relates to adsorbent packages and containers for use with liquid air conditioning accumulators and more particularly to a self-supporting double packet of adsorbent material which is retained on the filter extension of the bight of the suction tube and between the upstanding legs thereof.
Commonly, liquid accumulators for air conditioning systems, such as automotive air conditioning systems employ a sealed or closed canister which provides temporary storage for the refrigerant and the lubricating oil, and also provides for dehydration of the refrigerant. Typically, the liquid accumulator has a permanently sealed casing which includes a baffle which separates the liquid from the gas component, and also has a generally u-shaped pick up tube or suction tube with a bight portion which has a filtered bleed opening facing the container bottom. The tube also has two legs which extend upwardly toward the baffle at the top in generally, but not necessarily, parallel relationship, one end of which is open to receive an inflow of vaporized refrigerant for delivery to the suction side of the compressor by downward flow past the bottom pick up opening.
One or more desiccant packages are normally carried on or mounted on this u-shaped tube with portions extending from the filtered pick up opening upwardly along the generally parallel portions of the tube extending from the bight. The desiccant package is inserted and sealed within the accumulator prior to its permanent assembly. Such accumulators of the general kind are shown in the Livesay U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,548 of Sep. 29, 1981, and Kisch U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,378 of Jan. 29, 1985.
In the Livesay and Kisch patents, the inlet filter for the bight bleed opening is shown as an annular package which wraps around the bight at the bleed opening. In certain accumulators, this bleed opening is in the form of a downwardly extending inverted funnel-shaped nipple leading from the outer surface of the bight at the lowest point, which nipple is closed at its end by a fine filter screen.
Prior art adsorbent pouches have been made as single or double-lobed units which often fold about the underside of the bight and then have upwardly extending container portions which are secured or tied to the generally parallel tube portions as shown, for example as shown in Huber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,447 and Cullen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,739 of Mar. 27, 1990. In such cases, the upwardly extending pouch portions of the container must be secured in place by some auxiliary latching or retaining arrangement to prevent the pouches from slumping outwardly against the container sidewalls. It is important that the pouches of adsorbent material be maintained accurately with respect to the vertical portions of the suction tube for proper operation, and further to protect the wall material of the pouch from excess heat during the time that the metal container is assembled and the seams are brazed to form a pressure-tight vessel.